


New

by Gabberwocky



Series: Crystalline [10]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crystalline, M/M, Slavery, crystal people, crystalline au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 10:53:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10569834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gabberwocky/pseuds/Gabberwocky
Summary: Daichi has some new experiences.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Most of this takes place well before "Fragile"

New. It was a word that carried many connotations. Hope, beginnings, freedom.

You could get a new house, a new job, a new partner. Lots of things can be new.

For Daichi, this was definitely new.

The Living Crystals had been a major thing in the news for a long time now- that was not new.

What was new was a blue crystal man asleep under the deck in his backyard.

“What the hell?!” Daichi exclaimed upon stumbling across the man.

Said man jolted awake. “O-oh! I slept too long!” he glanced around quickly. “Please, just forget that I was here!”

“Forget…? Are you running? Are you one of the escaped crystals?”

The crystal looked scared, no- terrified.

“Please don’t turn me in! I’m not registered so they can’t report me missing- it’s like I don’t exist, please just let me not exist!”

“Registered? Wait, slow down, relax. I’m not going to turn you in, I promise. Let’s go inside.” Daichi gestured to the small brick house. (It really was tiny, just one bedroom and one bathroom. Daichi needed to get out of the apartments- needed a place on his own.)

The crystal followed him inside, sitting at the kitchen table as Daichi settled across from him.

The story poured out, how he was found, how he was captured, how he escaped before they could register him. What he saw, how he was walked through room upon room full of other crystals, clearly in pain, forced to do what the humans wanted or suffer the consequences. Consequences he learned once he was led into a room with light like a rainbow pouring out of the crack of the door.

A rainbow caused by the fluorescent light shining through shards upon shards of shattered crystal. Shattered, the crystal explained, because crystals shattered when they die. He wasn’t looking at a pile of innate crystal shards, he was looking at a pile of dead bodies.

The crystal’s voice broke at this point.

Daichi shifted uncomfortably. “Hey… you don’t have to tell me anymore. I get it. How about… your name? Can you tell me your name?”

The crystal shook his head. “They didn’t get around to naming me. Don’t have one. Not a human one, anyway. I’m Fluorite, that’s what I was called.”

Daichi nodded. “Do you want a human name?”

“... It could help… Do… do you have any suggestions?”

“Well… personally, I’ve always liked the given name Koushi. But you’ll need a family name too…”

“Koushi…” The crystal smiled. “I like that too.”

“Hmmm… family name… Oh! Sugawara!”

The fluorite- now Koushi- looked up startled. “Sugawara?”

Daichi nodded. “They were good family friends, but they moved away a while ago. No one will really recognize the name.”

“Sugawara… Koushi… I like it.”

Daichi smiled, broad and warm. “Well then, Sugawara Koushi, would you like to stay here for a while?”

Sugawara nodded.

* * *

 

New. Daichi knew that the word is generally meant good things. New life, new start, new day.

The pounding on Daichi’s door early one morning weeks after Sugawara had decided to stay was very new; Daichi lived in just about the middle of nowhere. He liked it like that. Not too many people.

It was also, judging by the uniforms and menacing grins of the men at the door, very not good.

“How can I help you?” Daichi attempted to remain civil.

“There’s been reports of a Living Crystal living here. We need to see its papers.”

“Who reported it?” Daichi knew for a fact that he hadn’t and he couldn’t remember any of the distant neighbors coming close enough in the last few weeks to see Sugawara.

“Is there a crystal here?”

“I don’t know what you’re talking a-”

“Daichi? What’s- oh”

The three way standoff between Sugawara, Daichi, and the officers at the door was broken after a few long seconds by Daichi slamming the thick wooden door shut and sliding the deadbolt into place with a click.

“Run!”

“But-”

“Suga, go!” Daichi exclaimed, shortening Sugawara’s name in the process. “I’ll catch up, go!”

The crystal took off running through the small house and out the back, Daichi following behind after grabbing a bag and some food.

* * *

 

After that, it was nothing but new.

New experiences, being on the run with an unregistered Living Crystal, no money, no food. Lots of camping in the forest, foraging for food. (Luckily Daichi only had to feed one- he wasn’t sure what Sugawara ate, but it wasn’t human food). Occasionally, the two would stop in a small suburban city, just long enough to get new clothes and a shower for Daichi.  

New feelings, blossoming like a rose in bloom, as it occurred to Daichi how pretty Sugawara was, the way the light caught his crystal hair, reflected off his eyes. How his lips spread into a wide, beautiful smile that threatened to split his face from ear to ear. How strangely right it felt to hold Sugawara in his arms, even for a brief moment. How much he wanted to kiss the laughing grin off his face.

New impulses, as he leaned forward and did so. Sugawara’s lips were surprisingly warm.  Smooth, and not exactly soft, but warm. It was a nice kiss. Daichi pulled back, ready to apologize, as Sugawara threw his arms around Daichi’s neck and kissed him again, deeper this time, their lips slotting together perfectly as Daichi ended up with a lapful of Living Crystal.

A new relationship, as he fell asleep that night curled around Sugawara, as if to protect him from the world.

* * *

 

“Hey! What are you two doing here?!” a new voice roused the couple violently from sleep, Daichi shooting to his feet and moving Sugawara behind him.

“Who are you?” Daichi demanded.

“I think the better question is who are you?” the man in front of them snarled.

“Ryuu!” a shorter man with spiky black hair came up from behind the other and scolded him. “They aren’t hurting anything, leave them alone!”

“But, Noya-”

“I don’t care that they’re trespassing on my property, they’re not hurting anything.” the man turned to Daichi and Sugawara. “Sorry about Tanaka. He’s my head of security and best friend but he can be overzealous sometimes. Are you two ok?”

“He called you Noya…” Sugawara started. “Are you Nishinoya Yuu?”

Noya nodded, unsurprised the other knew his name. “And, you are?”

“Sugawara Koushi. And this is my partner, Sawamura Daichi.”

“Two names?”

“I’m unregistered.”

“Koushi!” Daichi protested giving away that information.

“Dai, it’s ok. Nishinoya fights for us. We’re safe here, at least for now.”

“You’re safe as long as you want to stay. Come on, let’s get you fed. And showered.” Noya and Tanaka lead the way to the house. Which was actually more of a mansion.

“Holy shit…” Daichi muttered. “Who exactly is he?”

Nishinoya laughed. “Nishinoya Yuu. As in the Nishinoya family heir.”

Daichi froze. “THE Nishinoya family?”

“Yep”

“And you’re just taking in two random guys you found asleep in your backyard?!”

Noya smirked. “I wouldn’t complain too much, seeing as you’re the guys.”

Daichi fell silent for the remainder of the walk.

* * *

 

It’s nice, Daichi thought, when new became normal. When strange became routine.

The safety that was new several months ago is now old; it was perfectly average now to walk into the kitchen and find his partner cleaning a flower vase, able to wrap his arms around the other and teasingly whisper in his ear.

The large, soft bed they shared at night was no longer new; the pale orange, almost peach walls now familiar.

 

The next new experience wouldn’t come for a few more weeks, when Sugawara fell, crying, into his arms, a van full of other Living Crystals behind him and Tanaka missing.

 


End file.
